The Apprentice
by VonnRosenberg
Summary: A dark and mysteriouse story of Harry turning evil.  will later contain M
1. Chapter 1 : The Successor

With knees quivering Harry walked forward through the dark dungeon. Large black candles in golden candlesticks burned in the dim dark and made Harry cast a long shadow. The sound of flickering wings made Harry look up. Bats. Enormous paintings in golden frames lined the walls. With careful steps Harry followed the corridor until he reached Prof. Snapes door. Harry knocked on the door, and from inside he could hear "come on in." The voice was at the same time infinitely reassuring and infinitely disturbing. As a meadow full of traps. "Do not be afraid." Harry pushed open the door and entered the room. In that precise moment it was as if the flames on the surrounding candles grew. The shadows disappeared and Snape himself appeared. He was dressed in black, with a long dark cape hanging from his shoulders. His hair that almost covered his eyes shined like silk against the pale skin. And then there was the eyes... those horrible eyes... so black they were, even the deepest grave in the darkest winter night seemed like an enlightened ballroom compared to these. Harry stared into them and felt the whole world spin. For this gaze there was no secrets. Not even the once you didn't know you had.

"The Dark Lord" he said slowly "is dying." Harry looked up "But I thought he was immortal" he said. Snape mumbled something he couldn't hear proper. Then he cleared his throat "that is why he has been searching for an apprentice for the black throne. However, finding one worthy was not an easy task, but who is a more suited candidate for that than you, Potter. You, who share a part of the dark lord." Harry began to feel uncomfortable and dizzy. Snape suddenly pointed a finger at his beating heart "you will be the successor."

"Me?" Harry looked down at his body, to ensure himself that it in fact was him Snape was pointing at. "you want me to be.." "Yes! The Dark Prince!" Harry almost fell off his chair. "Doesn't that sound great?" his dark eyes was glistening. It was like he was looking into two dark holes, and Harry almost felt how the eyes sucked him in, threatening to consume him. "But.. But I can't" he mumbled, trying of all power to free himself from the gaze, before it consumed him for good. He succeeded, and his voice gained more strength. "I won't."

"you won't?" Snape repeated, and sounded almost amused, like he had predicted that answer. "My dear boy, you have to." Harry shook his head.

"Yes, you are"

"Why?"

Snape didn't answer, instead he just smiled. Harry swallowed. Snape turned away from him. "We will begin your training tomorrow night Potter" he said calmly. "You can go"

Harry didn't give him the chance to repeat that, he almost jumped off his chair and ran out of the room, and continued until there was at least 4 floors between him and Snape. He stopped to catch his breath, and listened. The castle was all silent. The only thing that made a noise, was his beating heart. It couldn't be right, it must have been some sort of joke? Him as the new Dark Lord? And Snape training him. It was just to weird to be true. It all had to be a dream. He pinched himself, it hurt, and his was still standing in the dark corridor. But then again, Harry felt something inside him moving, the thought of him possessing this power made him smile. Just a little.

"Harry.. Harry!" Hermione pushed him gently "are you even listening" Harry looked up, both Ron and Hermione was looking at him. "What?" he said. "Where are your thoughts? I am talking to you" Hermione said. "Sorry I was far away Hermione" She look at him with a strange look "you have been a lot lately" Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to focused all of his attention to his breakfast. Toast with some scrambled eggs. Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but Ron who sat on the opposite site gently kicked her legs, while shaking his head, to let her know that they should just leave him alone. Harry appreciated it, but deep inside he just wanted them to leave him alone for good. Lately they have begun to get on his nerves, always arguing about something, they couldn't just shut up. It gave him a headache. "You okay Harry?" Ron said when the two of them were on their way to class. Harry had unconsciously touched his scar with the palm of his hand. "I'm fine" he said quickly "you're sure?" Harry could feel that Ron didn't believe him "I said I'm fine" he almost yelled back at him. Suddenly his head filled up with noise, just noise, everything seemed so loud, he couldn't even hear Ron talking to him. Harry pushed him away and stormed to the boys bathroom. He ran to the nearest sink and vomited right into it. He was burning hot and shaking all over his body. "What's happening to me?" he asked his mirror image. "It's loud right?" in a short moment Harry thought that his image actually answered him, until he saw the reflection of Draco. He quickly turned around. "It gets pretty uncomfortable when Snape starts meddling with your mind" he said while he leaned himself on the wall, arms crossed. "And trust me, it doesn't get any better for a while." "I have no idea what you are talking about" Harry replied. Draco gave him a sad smile "I have heard the rumours, Potter. You as the new dark lord." He walked towards him "I can't say that I'm not surprised. I really didn't think that they would actually go through with the plan. I mean, a Gryffindoor as our new leader, it just doesn't seem right." Harry looked away "I don't think I should have been in Gryffindoor to begin with." Draco chuckled a bit "damn right you are, Potter." "But how do.." and before Harry could finish the sentence he got interrupted by Ron who bursted through the door. Both Harry and Draco looked up. "Harry are you all right" Ron said while catching his breath. "Dammit Ron, can't you just leave me alone" Harry screamed pointing his wand at Ron, and in the same moment red sparkles flew from the wand and hit Ron with such power that it knocked him unconsciously. Draco raised his eyebrows "well done, Potter" he said impressed. Harry who still had his wand pointed towards Ron didn't say a thing. He couldn't take his eyes from Ron and from the despicable act he just did. Draco placed himself just beside Harry and almost whispered to him "Perhaps you should get away before you are caught." It sounded like a good idea to him, but he couldn't move a muscle. "All right Potter" Draco said, he grabbed his shirt a pulled him through a secret entrance in the bathroom. Just it time. The last thing Harry saw before disappearing into the walls, was some students entering the bathroom, all looking at the fainted Ron. "What have I done" Harry said more to himself than to Draco, but Draco answered "What was necessary, Potter. You did what was necessary." "No! I didn't. There was no need for this" Harry said almost panicking. Draco turned around, grabbed his tie with one hand and slapped him hard on the cheek with the other. "You did what you had too, Potter! You hear me?" He pointed a finger at him. Harry who hadn't seen the slap coming answered "Yes.. I did.. I did what was necessary" Draco smiled "Good. Now let's get away from here." Harry followed Draco through the dark tunnel. "Where are we?" he asked. "A secret pass through, known only to Slytherins." "But I am not a Slytherin" Harry answered, even though he didn't manage to convince himself that it was completely true. "Are you sure about that?" Draco replied.

That same evening Harry knocked on the door in the dungeon. Snape sat behind his desk, fingers folded and an expectantly look on his face. His black eyes glistened. "Have we made a decision?" Harry looked away as he placed himself in the nearest chair. "I can hear your thoughts, Potter. Even the once you can't hear yourself." Snapes eyes grew darker and the smile even wider. "You're thinking that I was right" Harry caught his eyes, he didn't agree, but he didn't do anything to disagree either. "your thoughts are noisy, Potter. You must learn to control them"

Harry didn't say anything, he still felt sick, and was thinking about Ron. "Mr. Weasley is going to be okay" Snape suddenly said. Harry quickly looked up. "He is in the hospital wing. It's a shame we don't know who the attacker is, and apparently Mr. Weasley doesn't either. Memory loss." Harry knew Snape was lying, of'course he knew that Harry was the attacker. "But I am afraid that Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" Harry could feel how to colour disappeared from his face and he started to shake just a little. "Dumbledore would like to see me" he stuttered. "Yes, i'm afraid so. But I am sure it is nothing." Snape looked directly at him. "But I.. I didn't do anything" Harry said. He could feel Snape coming closer, even though he didn't move at all. "That's right, Potter. You didn't do anything." he whispered, his voice was smooth like the skin of a snake. "Isn't that true" the eyes came closer and closer, and Harry could feel how it was as if they consumed all the light in the dim room. "Isn't it?" "y..y..yes.." Harry muttered. "Good" Snape slammed the book he was reading close, and it was like Harry woke. He blinked a couple of times. The light was back in the room, and he could hear laughing and talking from students above. It was like a magician had just flicked his fingers, bringing him back from a trance.

Harry, who now was holding his head with both of his hands, while starring directly into floor, began to feel nauseous. "But I did it." He said "I attacked Ron. I felt so angry. So angry." "Why did you feel angry, Potter?" Snape replied. "He was so annoying. He couldn't leave me alone. I am so tired of him" Harry opened his eyes, and saw the tip of Snapes shoes. He looked up, and the potion master was standing leaning over him. "Excellent, Potter" he whispered. At first Harry didn't understand. "Didn't it feel fantastic to get rid of what annoyed you? To take matters into your own hands?" Harry looked away, it had felt great now that he had come to think about it. To finally give Ron what he had deserved. He look back into Snapes eyes and smiled. "I thought so" he replied. "Now, the headmaster is waiting for you. Off you go."

Harry walked slowly through the corridors to Dumbledores office. The sun was on it's way down, and Harry could feel how the darkness pleased him more than the light. Just before Harry was about to make a left turn his eyes caught Malfoy. He leaned against a wall at the end of the corridor. He nodded at him and smiled. Harry continued walking until he reached the statue that guarded Dumbledores office. And right before he disappeared behind it, he looked back. Draco was still there. When Harry opened the door he found Dumbledore behind his desk. "You wished to see me, Sir." He said. "Harry, yes i did. Please sit" He added while pointing at the chair in front of the desk. "I assume that you know what has happened to your friend, Mr. Wealsey?" he asked, while looking directly at Harry, he did not sound angry. Harry looked away from the blue eyes, he could not stand lying while looking him directly into his eyes. "Yes, I have heard... It's terrible" he added quickly while trying to sound upset. Dumbledore who didn't say anything, kept starring at Harry, with his fingers folded, and head leaning on them. Making Harry more and more uncomfortable. After an awkward 5 minutes of silent, Dumbledore started to speak. "Mr. Weasley doesn't remember what happened. But I thought, since he and you doesn't separate much, maybe you saw the attacker?" Harry kept looking at his knees. "No I didn't. I.. I wasn't with Ron" he looked up. "I was on my way to class." He said trying to convince himself that this was the truth. "I see.." Dumbledore just said quietly. He cleared his throat. "Harry if there is anything that you haven't told me.." he started, but Harry who had now gained all his confident back interrupted him by saying. "There really is nothing, Sir. I am just.. worried.. about Ron." He finished off with a nod. Dumbledore looked away, he seemed disappointed. "Very well, Harry. You can go." Harry didn't move for a couple of seconds. "Was that it?" he said, he had surely been expecting some sort of interrogation or at least a bit of accusation. But Dumbledore just nodded "Goodnight Harry." Harry got up instantly and walked towards the door. He turned his head to look at the headmaster, opened his mouth, but did not know what to say, so he just finished off with "Goodnight Sir." then he left.

When Harry stepped out from the hidden entrance he took a deep breath. "So.. How did it go" He turned around quickly, and there, in the shadow behind the statue stood Draco. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked him. "How did it go?" Draco repeated. Harry shook his head. "I don't know. This is getting dangerous." Draco nodded. "Follow me" he said. "Where are we going?" Harry asked him. "A place were you can be yourself and we can figure out what to do."

Draco let Harry through the dark corridors, down and down until they reached the Slytherin common room. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked Draco. "Of'course" he replied "this is the right place for you" "But Draco.." but before Harry manage to complete his sentence Draco grabbed his tie "now you listen to me Potter" he sounded angry and scared at the same time. Harry didn't know how to react. "I have a task too. Okay. I know what you are going through, and what you are going to experience. So just shut up and do as I say. I am actually trying to help." He looked firmly at Harry. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry Draco" was the only thing Harry managed to say. "Never mind." Draco said, loosened his grip on Harry's tie. Harry quickly grabbed Dracos hand. He looked at him and gave him a quick smile. Draco looked back at him and squeezed his hand a little bit. "What is going on here?" a dark voice suddenly said. Harry and Draco quickly let go of each other and turned around. There in the darkness was Snape. His eyes was looking directly at Draco, who seemed to shrink a bit. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed, Mr. Malfoy?" he said with a voice full of danger. "Yes Sir." Draco replied short and left without looking at neither Snape nor Harry. Harry gave Snape a quick look then turned around and walked away. "Come back here Potter." Snape said behind him. But Harry pretended he didn't hear it, and kept on walking. He didn't get far before Snape caught him. "Leave me alone" Harry yelled, trying to push Snape away. But Snape just pushed Harry towards the wall. "Silence Potter" he almost spat out. Then Harry started falling apart, tears were running down his face. He couldn't take this. Too much had happened to fast. Ron was in the hospital wing because of him and he lied to his headmaster. Harry hit the floor and buried his face in his hands. Snape looked at him for a second then knelt down. He placed a hand on Harrys shoulder and he could feel how he was shaking all over. "Come on Potter" he said gently, it almost sounded like compassion. "Let's get you away from here." But Harry only shook his head, he couldn't move, he wouldn't. "Now, Potter" the voice said, this time more firm. Harry pulled himself together and with some help from Snape, he got up.

Snape pushed the door to his classroom open. He was holding Harry close. His cloak almost covered him completely. Harry could feel the heart of his potion master beating.

Harry opened his eyes as a moonlight stroke his face. Lately he hadn't been able to sleep during the night, actually he felt quite comfortable while awake. He looked at himself in the mirror, if he wasn't sure he was himself, he would not have believed that it was Harry Potter staring back at him. His bones were showing, and his skin had become pale. His hair had grown a bit longer and darker, and his eyes that before were green were now almost black. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that. Harry felt more powerful and free now than he had ever done. It felt fantastic doing what you wanted. It felt fantastic not to care.

Harry put on some clothe and decided to go for a walk. Walking usually helped him, when he wasn't able to sleep at night. He loved the castle at night. It was silent. Peaceful. A place to think. Harry kept walking, not knowing were his feet would carry him. Then suddenly he heard this familiar and yet strange noise. Like something hissing behind the walls. He had heard it before, there was no doubt about it. It was a snake. "curious are we?" the voice said. Harry followed it, faster and faster it went. Until he reached a wall. He couldn't get any further. Harry looked around, the voice had taken him to a part of the castle he had never been before. It was clear that this was an old part of the castle, well, older. The walls seemed like they could crumble by the touch. The moonlight made it all look blueish. Plants were growing all around, and it was clear that no one had been here for a very long time. He looked at the wall, and there, what at first look could seem to be just a scratch in the wall was actually a symbol. Harry looked closer, he blew away the dust. It was a sign. A triangle with a straight arrow and a circle in it. He didn't recognize it. Harry pushed the symbol with two of his fingers. A loud click sounded from somewhere inside, and then to the left from him, a small door appeared. Harry took out his wand "lumos" and then he made his way through the door, who was just big enough for him to get through. It slammed hard after him. For a second Harry wasn't able to see a thing even though he had his wand with him. But when his eyes got used to the part darkness, he couldn't help but say "wow." Even though the room was a bit small it seemed enormous to Harry. The walls was covered with books, books about forbidden magic as far as Harry could see. Ingredients for potions and cauldrons was hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered in parchment, all written on. And in the middle of the room a table with a chair was placed. On the table several candles had started to burn with a deep orange colour. Quills and ink was spread all over the table along with a lot of used parchment and books. This place was old, very old. By the look of it, it hadn't been used for at least a couple of 100 years. Harry cough as the dust got into his lungs. Then he heard it again, the voice "You're finally here I see." Harry looked around, and by the table a small snake appeared. It was no longer than a meter and a half, and it was striped in black and white, with deep yellow eyes. It slithered up the table looking directly at Harry. "Who are you?" he said. "My name is Mortimer" the snake answered. His voice wasn't like a normal snakes. It sounded like an old man, and yet firm. Harry didn't doubt that this snake was old, very old indeed. "Mortimer?" he said. "Yes" the snake answered. "I am Mortimer, and I have been waiting for you for a long time." "you have been waiting for me" "Indeed I have" "Why?" The snake smiled. "So many questions." Harry approached the snake, and placed himself in the chair. "you brought me here for a reason didn't you?" He asked the snake. Mortimer nodded, he then pointed with his head towards an old book, just to the right site of Harry. The book was covered in brown leather and was completely blank on the cover. He looked at the snake then back at the book. "What is this" Harry asked. Mortimer gazed back at ham, but didn't say anything. Harry opened the book. The handwriting looked so familiar. He flipped through the book, the sentence 'for the greater good' seemed to appear over and over again. And the sign, the same sign that was scratched into the wall, appeared over and over again on the pages. "This is Dumbledores" he said. Mortimer nodded. "But why? What is all this?" Harry left the chair to take a look at all the books around. They had titles such as 'Magic and Muggles' , 'Magic and Muggles Through The Ages' , 'The Dark Ages – Which burning' and 'Why Muggles Should Never Do Magic.' "This.." Mortimer said "This is Dumbledores old study room. This is where he and Grindelwald did their research for the greater good." Harry turned around to face Mortimer, he was getting angry "The great good? What greater good?" Mortimer rolled his tongue in an out while watching Harry. "Why don't you take a look yourself?" he finally said. Harry calmed down and started to read Dumbledores old notes.


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Attack

Harry kept visiting the room almost every night, to read, to study, to understand. Him and Mortimer got closer and closer, and after a few weeks Harry didn't go anywhere without having Mortimer with him. Harry came to understand what was going on inside Dumbledore and Grindelwalds mind, the thought of Magic and Muggles separated wasn't so bad. What had story taught us? Magic and Muggles just doesn't mix, witches and wizards have been hunted through the ages, determined to serve Muggles. No, Harry agreed with the books; _Muggles are not ready nor will ever be, to receive the gift of magic. They do not understand the power and privilege of magic. Muggles are a danger to the magic society." _Yes, Harry agreed, and he had finally come to understand a little bit of what it was the dark lord was fighting for. He was fighting for a safe world for all the witches and wizard, a world were they did not have to hide. It was all wrong, and he understood it now.

What was Dumbledore doing? Giving up this dream of a perfect world. Letting Muggles into this school. Harry threw away the rest of the sandwich he had been eating into the lake. He sat under a big three outside. The sun was shining, and almost every student was outside this afternoon. Mortimer was relaxing next to Harry. Some first year students was playing with a frisbee and they accidentally threw it in his direction. It landed right in front of his feet. "Hey, throw it back" one of the kids yelled. Harry grabbed it and threw it in the water. "He is so evil" one of the kids whispered, which made Harry smile. The last couple of month had been a great change, everybody feared him and Ron and Hermione left him alone. He was doing great studying with Snape, and.. "Hello Potter." Draco walked across the lane. Oh, and yes, he and Draco had become friends. "I have a message for you" he said while placing himself beside Harry. Mortimer quickly crawled inside Harrys robes to hide himself from Draco, whom still didn't know anything about him. "From professor Snape." Draco answered, Harry looked at him, and raised his eyebrows. "What's the message then?" Draco smiled looking back at Harry. "You're next lesson will be tonight, 8 p.m. His office."

Harry sighed, another lesson. It was not that he did not enjoy the lesson, he surely did, and perhaps a bit more than what he was supposed to. But in Harry's opinion everything went to slow, he wanted to learn more, to become even more powerful. And it was as if his potionmaster tried to hold him back.

"What?" Draco said. "Nothing" Harry mumbled, "I just don't feel like studying today. How about we go make some fun instead Draco?" he added with a slight smile. "Like what?" Harry nodded his head towards some second years, who stood nearby, chatting and smiling. Draco who had followed his nod with his eyes, turned his head back at Harry and smiled viscously. "Now that's a brilliant idea, Potter" Draco was about to stand up, as Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down again. He shook his head. "No no Draco. That would be too obvious. Let's try it my way instead"

"you're way?" "Yes my way." he said while pulling out his wand. "I've learned this spell from the books I've read in the secret room, remember?" Harry pointed his wand at the group and mumbled a quick spell. For a short a second nothing happened. Then suddenly, a scream overwhelmed the cheerful students, it sounded like a person who had been boiled alive.

And the description couldn't fit more perfectly. The students whom Harry had pointed out five seconds earlier, now stood screaming and yelling, looking like they were boiled alive. Giant blisters appeared and their skin started to melt. The surrounding students who at first were petrified, started to panic, running around, screaming. Harry started laughing, in his eyes, it was a comic sight.

Draco watched the horrific event in silence, he was speechless. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk and he almost couldn't breath. The students kept screaming and crying. Then suddenly in the middle of all this panic, Prof. McGonagall hurried towards the students. She then stopped moving, looking at the students with horrific eyes. Then her face turned serious and she pulled out her wand, and with a single point and muttering, the pain from the students were gone. Some of them fell to the ground, crying and still screaming, others just stood silently and cried. Harry whom had stopped laughing, now leaned himself against the tree, making himself almost invisible while watching McGonagall and the others with a quiet smile. "Don't worry. Off to the hospital wing now." She told them. "Please take them there" she added while looking at Prof. Flitwick whom had appeared right after McGonagall. The students made way for the sobbing girls, and turned their attention towards McGonagall again. At first her voice was silent and shaky, with anger when she asked. "Who did this?" She looked at all the students. Neither Harry nor Draco had ever seen her so angry. "Who did this?" She asked again, this time a bit louder. No one said a thing, and several students shook their head. Harry didn't move an inch, and kept silence while hiding in the shadow of the tree. Draco, however, started to feel uncomfortable and turned around to walk away. Less than two seconds after he stopped when McGonagall raised her voice "Where are you going Mr. Malfoy?" Draco froze and Harry could see how the bit of colour that was left in his face, disappeared. "Everyone off to class. Now!" Prof. McGonagall shouted while she walked towards Draco. All the students quickly left, Harry along with them. But he didn't go any further than it was possible for him to both see and hear Draco and McGonagall, but far enough away for him not to be seen. "Mr. Malfoy do you know who did this?" McGonagall asked him. Draco looked at her, then away. He caught Harrys eyes for a second, then looked back at her. "No professor. I don't know who did this." he said. McGonagall looked over her glasses. "Are you sure?" she said. "Absolutely, professor." Draco said.

She looked him straight in the eyes. Harry did admire Draco for his courage, usually when McGonagall looked at someone like that, they would crumble into bits. "Off you go then." Draco spun around and hurried away. McGonagall didn't move, and watched him walk away. Harry quickly ran towards Draco, and caught him shortly after. "Well done Draco." he said. But Draco only returned his praising with a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Harry asked him. "Nothing.. it's just" " just what?" Harry started to get a bit angry. Draco shook his head. "Nothing.. it was a cool trick, I have never heard of it before." he added while regaining his former self. Harry smile. "yes wasn't it just fantastic?" he said. "As I said, I found it in one of Dumbledores old notes,"

The rumour of Malfoy being the attacker spread as a step fire across Hogwarts. Most students were dead scared of him and others tried to threatened him. But Harry took good care of his friend, and made each time sure that no one got away with saying one evil word about Draco. They were never caught, and the attacks on students grew every day.


End file.
